Larmes de sang
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Les larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il griffe sa peau, se mord les lèvres, ajoutant du liquide vermeil au flot des gouttes tombant sur le sol. Il gémit, crie, hurle. Le sang sur ses mains ruisselle, teintant l'herbe d'écarlate. Il est mort. /... ou les sentiments d'Itachi quand il quitte le village après avoir tué son clan.


**Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Pfiou, personnellement, je suis stressée comme pas possible. Mes résultats du bac son jeudi, et j'ai peur. J'ai hâte qu'ils tombent comme ça, c'est fait. Bref, comme promis, me revoici avec un nouvel OS, cette fois-ci sur Itachi et ses sentiments quand il a quitté le village après avoir tué son clan. Bonne lecture !**

 **Musique**

 **Lucas King - Grief**

* * *

 **Larmes de sang**

* * *

Itachi s'appuie au tronc noueux d'un arbre, laissant une marque de main ensanglantée sur le bois. Il halète et de grosses gouttes de sueur coulent le long de son dos. Des larmes ruissellent sur ses joues. Il vient de tuer tout son clan. Il revoit les corps tomber sous ses lames. Un ta planté en plein cœur, un shuriken logé entre les deux yeux, la poitrine lacérée. Toutes les blessures mortelles qu'il a infligées défilent dans son esprit. Les visages de tous ces gens sont gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tue, loin de là. Mais, maintenant, rien n'est plus pareil qu'auparavant. Ceux qu'il a décimé sont ses amis, sa fiancée, ses parents…

Dos à l'arbre, il se laisse glisser et s'assit à son pied. Puis, il fixe ses mains à travers le voile brumeux de ses larmes. Le liquide vermeil, source de vie, goutte entre ses doigts sur le sol, teintant l'herbe de rouge. Il tremble. L'odeur métallique, atroce, lui donne des haut-le-cœur. Et soudain, il réalise complètement ce qu'il a fait, et sent son corps se déliter. La force de la souffrance le foudroie. Des sanglots montent dans sa gorge et franchissent ses lèvres en gémissements rauques. Puis, ces derniers se muent en cris. Itachi se griffe le visage, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur lancinante enflamme ses joues. Du sang se mêle aux larmes. Il se mord les lèvres plusieurs fois, provoquant encore une fois une coulée écarlate. Il a mal. Toutes les fibres de son être hurlent, se débattent.

Le seul soulagement qu'il ressent est celui de ne pas avoir tué Sasuke. Il voit encore ses yeux baignés de tristesse et d'effroi alors qu'il lui dit des mots durs, à l'opposé de ce qu'il pense réellement. Il n'a pas pu se résoudre à voler la vie de son petit-frère, celui qu'il a juré de protéger au péril de la sienne, avant même qu'il ne vienne au monde. Il est prêt à être haï par lui pour le restant de ses jours pourvu qu'il vive. Il est prêt à souffrir mille maux, à se laisser tuer pour lui. Le souffle d'Itachi se fait plus régulier. Son mangekyou sharingan s'atténue jusqu'à ce que ses yeux retrouvent leur couleur ténèbres originelle. Pourtant, la douleur ne cesse de pulser dans ses veines. Il n'a pas de regrets. Tout cela, il l'a fait pour le village, pour le sauver, lui et la paix. Mais, tout au fond de lui, un immense vide s'est creusé. Une partie de lui sera maintenant absente, calcinée, réduite en cendres et dispersée au vent. Et il ressentira toujours cette brûlure, à jamais.

Les Uchiha sont comme cela. Ils éprouvent trop fort, trop bien, trop crûment. Leurs sentiments sont purs, bruts, sans fioritures. Leurs cœurs sont faits de cristal, leur âme, de verre. Ils paraissent froids, indifférents et incapables de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, leur pires ennemies sont leurs émotions. Une seule petite craquelure sur le cristal peut le faire exploser irrémédiablement. Un seul impact peut faire voler le verre en éclats, pour toujours. En réalité, les Uchiha ne sont victimes que d'eux-mêmes, à la merci de la haine, de la joie, de la tristesse. De l'amour… Itachi finit par se relever. Il essuie ses mains sur sa veste. Après un dernier regard en direction de la porte du village, il se retourne et marche vers le lointain. À présent, sa vie est terminée. Son corps fonctionne, son cœur bat, mais il est mort. Le sang sur son visage trace des larmes écarlates qui semblent presque tatouées sur sa peau. Il ne tremble plus.

Mais il n'existe plus.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! A très bientôt pour un autre OS ! Je vous fais de gros bisous !**


End file.
